Holiday in Indonesia
by arifantomhive
Summary: Ciel dikasih liburan sama Ratu, terus dia sama Sebastian liburan ke Indonesia deh. simak nyok ceritanya
1. JktBgr

HALLO MINNA-SAN! XDDD

Kali ini fict saya yang kedua tentang… *jeng jeng jeeeeng!* KUROSHITSUJI (lagi)! Mari tepuk tangan! *disorakin + dilemparin tomat sama pembaca*

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, Indonesia negara tempat tinggal saya, Tempat wisata disini punya Indonesia

WARNING! : OOC, GAJE, dsb

ooooo

_Libur t'lah tiba.. Libur t'lah tiba.. hore! HORE! HOREEEE!_

Ini suatu kebahagiaan yang di rasakan oleh Ciel Phantomhive, seorang Queen's Guard Dog yang hampir tiap hari selalu menerima surat perintah untuk menyelesaikan kasus dari Ratu Victoria. Dan sekarang dia sedang bingung, mau liburan kemana? Rencananya dia ingin liburan ke luar negeri, tapi dia tidak tau negara mana yang ia ingin kunjungi.

"Sebastian, kira kira tempat yang cocok untuk liburan negara mana?"

"Menurut saya Paris. Karena negara itu sangat indah"

"Yah, itu mah langganan aku liburan. Tempat lain?"

"Amerika? Waktu saya masih muda, New York tempat saya mejeng loh, Bocchan"

"Ga ah, itu juga aku udah berpuluh puluh kali kesitu. Yang lain dong?"

"Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau Indonesia?"

"Wah? Negara apa itu? Kalau dilihat dari peta, sepertinya negara ini unik. Baiklah! Sebastian, pesan tiket pesawat kelas eksekutif ke Indonesia untuk besok!"

"Yes, My Lord" *dalam hati Sebastian ngomong : wah asik saya bisa makan dodol lagi!*

ooooo

Esoknya Ciel dan Sebastian pun berangkat dengan pesawat *yaiyalah*. Lalu setelah beberapa jam kemudian, mereka tiba di bandara Soekarno-Hatta dengan selamat sentausa. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mulai dari Jakarta. Pertama-tama, mereka ke monas

"Wah es krimnya gede banget! Di Amerika dulu juga aku ngeliat es krim gede juga, tapi warnanya biru, terus yang ini warnanya emas!" Ciel kelepasan ngomong saking noraknya

"Itu bukan es krim, Bocchan. Itulah monas"

*ehem* "Ah aku juga tau itu monas. Memangnya siapa bilang itu es krim?"

"Eh? *sweatdrop* Yasudahlah, lalu, apakah kita akan masuk kesana Bocchan?"

"Yaeyalah, ngapain aku ada disini kalo ga ke monas?"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam monas *author ga nyeritain pas mereka di dalem monas, karena author ga pernah ke monas jadi ga tau isi monas apaan (jujur lohhhh)*. Setelah ke monas, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Ancol.

_Eh gw lagi di Ancol nih _*Ciel nge-tweet lewat BB-nya*

"Wah Bocchan? Kapan beli BB?"

"Hadiah dari Ratu dong. Kan aku kerjanya rajin, ulet, dan selalu patuh pada Ratu"

"Oh cukup tau" Jawab Sebastian iri karena dia ga punya BB

"Eh Sebastian, Kita ke Dufan yuk!" kata Ciel yang sudah tidak sabar dengan wahana yang ada di Dufan

"Yes, My Lord" *dalam hati Sebastian ngomong : ah kapan nih gw beli dodolnya*

Di Dufan, Ciel main wahana Halilintar, Kora-kora, Niagaragara, Rumah miring, Rumah cermin, Perang bintang, Pontang-pontang, dll. Saking senangnya Ciel mencoba semua wahana, dan hari pertama dia di Indonesia di habiskan sebagian besar di Dufan

"Haaaah… Aku capek Sebastian. Malam ini kita menginap dimana?"

"Kita akan menginap di Hotel Cangak. Wah, nama hotel yang unik"

"Buatkan aku teh saat sampai disana"

"Yes, Bocchan"

ooooo

Saat sampai di Hotel Cangak, mereka bukannya di sambut dengan ramah, tetapi malah di sambut dengan muka-muka idiot atau muka cangak. Resepsionis hotel juga bermuka sama

"Sebastian, hotel ini isinya orang aneh semua. Kenapa kamu milih hotel ini?"

"Namanya yang unik membuat saya penasaran. Gomenasai, Bocchan"

"Pokoknya besok ganti hotel! Bisa gila aku di hotel ini. Lagian tamu yang menginap di hotel ini cuma kita berdua loh"

Esoknya, mereka check-out dari hotel itu dan mendapatkan souvenir foto pemilik hotel itu – yang mukanya juga idiot. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kebun Raya Bogor

"Wah! Di Kebun Raya udaranya sejuk!" *saking sejuknya sampai dia ga nyadar ngebuang foto pemilik Hotel Cangak*

"Bo…Bocchan… Foto pemilik hotel itu… Kenapa… anda buang?" *sambil matanya berair, mau nangis, ga tega foto yang menurutnya cantik itu di buang Tuannya*

"Eh? Hahaha muka dia jelek sih, buat apa aku simpan? Lagian aku ga nyadar ngebuang fotonya"

_Kau cinta.. pertama dan terakhirkuuuuu…._

*Sebastian nangis di balik pohon, sedangkan Ciel, karena ngerasa sejuk banget disana, jadi ketiduran*

ooooo

Lalu, setelah Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya…

"Itu apa, Sebastian? Rumah yang sangat indah"

"Itu Istana Bogor, tempat presiden RI tinggal dan menyelesaikan tugas kenegaraannya"

"Wah! Ayo kita berfoto di situ!" *sambil ngeluarin BB-nya*

"Tidak bisa, Bocchan. Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang paling dekat dengan istana di Kebun Raya ini untuk berfoto"

"Oke. Eh, itu di dekat sungai itu, kayanya bisa keliatan deh istananya kalo kita foto di situ"

Dan setelah mereka berfoto, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah rumah makan betawi, karena mereka kelaparan di perjalanan

"Mau pesen apa, bang?" Tanya seorang pelayan rumah makan itu dengan aksen betawinya

"Uhmmm… Sebastian, aku ga ngerti bahasa menunya nih" – "Mbak, ada menu pake bahasa inggris ga?"

"Maaf, kaga ada" *sambil terpesona ngeliat Ciel dan Sebastian, soalnya mereka orang bule*

*Sebastian, dia ngomong apaan sih?* Tanya Ciel sambil berbisik

*Bahasa betawi, bahasa daerah khas Jakarta. Tenang Bocchan, saya bisa dan mengerti bahasa itu*

_Ah mo makan makanan khas betawi (Indonesia), tapi ga ngerti bahasa menunya _*Ciel nge-tweet lagi*

"Uhmmm… Mbak, kami pengen pesen 2 soto betawi dan minumannya teh manis anget"

"Ok bang" *sambil ngedipin mata ke Sebastian*

"Eh Sebastian… Dari tadi aku bingung kok yang pake BB di sini banyak banget?" *sambil liat kanan kiri pengunjung rumah makan*

"Anda benar, Tuan" *makin tambah iri ga punya BB* *muka bete*

"Kalo gitu pas balik ke Inggris beli iPhone"

Dan, pesanan pun datang!

"Enak bener yak nih soto! Mbak! Hey Mbak nambah lagi dong sotonya!" Ciel kelepasan (lagi) karena norak baru ngerasain soto betawi

"Bo..Bocchan…" *sweatdrop*

1 jam kemudian…

"Haaaaaah.. ayo Sebastian, kita ke tempat lain. Aku sudah kenyang makan 5 mangkok soto"

"Yes, My Lord" *dalam hati ngomong : yaeyalah kenyeng, soto pesenan gw aja diembat*

ooooo

~MINNA-SAN! XD gimana ceritanya? Wahaha ga lucu sama garing abis ya ceritanya -.- If you like it, then press REVIEW button. Ok? Saya mengharapkannya loh^^ Yang berminat lanjut ke chapter 2!~


	2. BdgDIY

Cekidot yeee chapter 2 of Holiday in Indonesia! XDD

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, Indonesia negara tempat tinggal saya, Tempat wisata disini punya Indonesia

WARNING! : OOC, GAJE, dsb

ooooo

Lalu, Ciel dan Sebastian melanjutkan perjalanan ke Bandung, tepatnya ke Teropong Bintang Bosscha. Oiya ada yang nanya mereka kesana naik apa? Naik mobil sewaan *ga ada yang nanya padahal*

"Maaf Pak, hari ini teropong ditutup, Anda bisa liat jadwalnya disini" kata seorang satpam sambil menunjuk ke arah pagar yang bertuliskan jam buka teropong

*sweatdrop* "Yaudah, kami pengen ngeliat dari luar aja deh" jawab Ciel

_Masa gw ke teropong Bosscha pas lagi tutup sih. Ga lucu banget deh _*Ciel nge-tweet*

Lalu, mereka jalan naik ke teropong Bosscha…

"Waaaah teropongnya dimana nih?" *sambil berjalan…Eh di gendong Sebastian naik ke atas*

_Tak gendong.. kemana mana.. Tak gendong.. kemana mana!_

"Itu Bocchan. Itu di gedung yang atapnya bulet" *kata Sebastian dalam hati : ini udah jalan tanjakan, harus ngegendong Bocchan pula. Btw si Bocchan tambah berat nih gara gara ngabisin soto 5 mangkok. Ah mesti sabar jadi saya*

"Ayo kita masuk Sebastian. Eh hey! Turunkan aku dong! Malu tau diliatin orang!"

"Yes Bocchan" *akhirnyaaa, gw ga bawa bawa si Bocchan lagi*

Orang orang Indonesia yang disana mah pada bingung, masa ke Teropong Bosscha aja Sebastian pake jas? Tapi dalam hati mereka ngomong, si Sebastian ganteng meskipun rambutnya belah tengah. Belum lagi anak mudanya pada terpesona sama keimutan Ciel. Jadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang Indonesia

*Ngapain sih pada ngeliatin gw? Oh iya secara gw ganteng gituuu makanya banyak yang terpesona sama kegantengan gw* kata Sebastian dalam hati

*Ih muka gw imut bukan diliatin mulu sama orang? Sorry banget nih gw ga bawa pulpen, jadi elo-elo pada ga bisa minta tanda tangan gw* kata Ciel dalam hati

Lalu setelah mereka kesana, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Yogyakarta, tapi mampir dulu beli dodol di Garut. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan ke Garut, mobil mereka mogok

"Baaaaaaah kenapa sih harus mogok segala? Sebastian! Cepat perbaiki mesinnya!"

"Yes, My Lord" *aduh padahal sebentar lagi beli dodol, kenapa mesti mogok sih?*

"Ih kasian amat tuh bule mobilnya mogok hahahahaha" tiba-tiba seorang pejalan kaki lewat sambil ngatain mereka berdua

*Sebastian, dia ngomong apaan sih? Ngomong aku ganteng bukan?* Tanya Ciel sambil berbisik

*Bukan Bocchan. Dia malah ngatain kita mobilnya mogok*

"HEH! MENDING MOGOK, DARIPADA LU, JALAN KAKI KEMANA MANA!" – "Eh? Orang yang ngatain kita tadi kemana? Kok ga ada?"

"Dia sudah lari Bocchan"

"Cih. Eh udah bener belom mesinnya?"

"Sudah Bocchan" *aduuuuhhh gw udah ga sabar beli dodol unyuuuuu*

ooooo

Dengan rekomendasi Sebastian, mereka membeli oleh-oleh dodol. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Yogyakarta, Sebastian dan Ciel terus menerus memakan dodol, sampai akhirnya dodol itu habis. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Yogyakarta, tetapi terus melaju ke Malioboro. Akhirnya mereka sampai di

"Wah… Ayo Sebastian, kita beli oleh-oleh yang banyak!"

"Ayoooo Bocchan!" *asik gw belanja lageeee! Tapi dodolnya udah habis huhuuuuu*

Akhirnya mereka belanja oleh oleh (buat mereka sendiri) dan melupakan oleh oleh untuk ke4 pembantu Ciel yang lain dan juga Elizabeth. Saat sedang asik membeli oleh oleh, tiba-tiba seorang banci berambut merah lewat di hadapan mereka

"_Bang~ sms siapa ini baaaaang~~. _Eh~ ada cowok ganteng~ Haaaiii~~~" rayu banci itu sambil mengedipkan mata dan berpose (sok) seksi

*Bocchan! Ayo kita pergi! Banci itu menggoda saya!* bisik Sebastian

*Ga bisa! Kembaliannya belom di kasih sama abangnya nih!*

"Eh~ Jangan malu malu sama eike~~ ayo ciniiiii ganteeeng~~" rayu banci itu sambil mendekati Sebastian

"….Brrr….. brr… brr… (gemeteran di rayu sama bencong)"

"Ya! Makasih bang! - SEBASTIAN AYO LARIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Ciel langsung lari menjauhi bencong itu

"Eh?~ TUNGGUUU~~~ Aku belom kasih ciuman selamat tinggal~"

_Gila! Ada banci ngejar ngejar gw! Aduh muka gw keimutan, sampe sampe banci aja suka_ *Ciel nge-tweet sambil lari*

Akhirnya mereka tidak sempat membeli oleh oleh yang banyak karena kedatangan banci tak diundang di Malioboro. Dan mereka lanjut ke Candi Borobudur

"Woah! Candi-nya gede banget! Sebastian ayo kita foto!" *sambil ngeluarin BB (lagi)*

"Maaf Bocchan, rambut saya berantakan gara gara dikejar banci tadi. Jadi sekarang saya ingin menyisir rambut dulu biar kegantengan saya tidak hilang"

"Yaudahlah gapapa"

So, Ciel poto poto sendiri, sedangkan Sebastian menyisir rambut, lalu tidak lupa juga pake gel rambut biar tambah ganteng katanya mah. Daaaan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Bali *author ga pernah ke Bali, jadi ga tau apa yang mesti di ceritain*. Kalian tanya mereka ke Bali pake apa? Pake pesawat laaaah. Terus mobil sewaannya di kemanain? Ditinggal gitu aja

"Wah…pantai di Bali keren ya! - Se… Sebastian? Ka…kamu…. PAKE CELANA RENANG?" teriak Ciel histeris saat bersantai santai di Pantai Kuta

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Bocchan?"

"Gapapa, nanya doang" *Cih. Badan dia atletis amat! Lah gw? Pendek gini*

"Waaaa itu anak perempuan kok ke pantai cuma pake celana renang?" tiba tiba seorang pengunjung pantai ngomong depan Ciel sambil lewat gitu aja

"Siapa yang perempuan? - EH MAKSUD LO GW? GW COWOK WOY! C-O-W-O-K!" Ciel yang saat itu sedang sangat tenang tiba tiba meledak

"…sabar Bocchan, ini tempat umum… *sweatdrop*"

"Hah bodo. Udah ah Sebastian kita kemana gitu. Pantainya mulai penuh nih"

"Yes Bocchan"

Tiba tiba…

"Hey Earl! Ternyata anda juga liburan disini ya?" teriak seorang laki-laki bersama perempuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Ciel dan Sebastian

"Lau! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Yaaah… Aku hanya ingin mengisi liburan disini. Lagi pula disini banyak perempuan cantik dan seksi seperti adikku ini, betul Lan Mao?"

*Lan Mao ngangguk ngangguk*

"….. *sweatdrop* Terserah kau saja. Sudah, aku ingin pulang. Sebastian, habis ini kita menuju kemana kira kira?"

"Nanti kita pikirkan itu di perjalanan, Bocchan"

ooooo

~MINNA-SAN! XD apakah anda bosan dengan gaya ngomong saya yang setiap di awal dan di akhir selalu ngomong "MINNA-SAN! XD"? hahaha udahlah if you like it then click REVIEW. Yang berminat lanjut ke chapter 3!~


	3. MksrBgr

Cekidot yeee chapter 3 of Holiday in Indonesia! XDD

DISCLAIMER : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, Indonesia negara tempat tinggal saya, Tempat wisata disini punya Indonesia

WARNING! : OOC, GAJE, dsb

ooooo

Selanjutnya mereka kemana? Ke Makassar, naik pesawat (lagi). Woh? Jadi rencananya mereka mau ngelilingin se-Indonesia nih? Yah gatau juga lahhh… (jih gaje). Dan perjalanan mereka di Makassar di mulai dari… Benteng Fort Rotterdam!

"Bentengnya gede banget! Ini yang waktu itu jadi benteng punya orang Belanda ya, Sebastian?"

"Yes Bocchan. Benteng ini dipakai untuk berperang"

"Itumah aku juga tau *sweatdrop*"

Daaaaan mereka sekarang ke… Pantai Losari! Bah ada ada aja nih Ciel sama Sebastian, ke Pantai Losari siang bolong gini *author pernah ke situ pas siang bolong dan alhasil pas mo foto aja ga kuat liat kameranya, terlalu "silau"

"Woy Sebastian, ada payung ga? Gile panas bener. Ntar kulit gw jadi gosong dan ga imut lagi deh"

"Tidak ada Bocchan. Tapi jika anda ingin saya berubah, anda hanya perlu menyanyikan Ransel Ransel ala Dora The Explorer. Itu juga jika anda mau"

Akhirnya Ciel setuju menyanyikan itu karena sudah tidak kuat alias kepanasan dan Sebastian pun berubah menjadi payung (?). Sementara Sebastian jadi payung, Ciel poto poto lagi. Dan ternyata di dekat Pantai Losari, ada yang jual es pisang ijo. Tapi…

"Sebastian! Kita out of money! Gimana dong? Uang segini aja ga bisa buat naek becak"

"Wah, apalagi saya Bocchan. Padahal ada yang jualan es di saat kita kepanasan sekarang ini unyuuu~"

"Yah, kita (sok) elit sih kemana mana pake pesawat mulu. Terus gimana dong? Buat naek becak aja ga bisa, apalagi buat pulang ke Inggris"

"Saya juga ga ada ide nih…" *sambil lirik lirik ke es pisang ijo, soalnya pengen banget*

Tiba tiba seorang penjual es pisang ijo keluar dari tokonya…

"Apakah anda ingin memesan es pisang ijo, tuan tu-" kata orang itu tiba tiba berenti ngomong

"WILLIAM! Wah! Kamu kenapa bisa jadi tukang es?" sahut Ciel

"Itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk diketahui bocah beserta iblisnya" kata William antara kesel dan malu

"Yaudah sih sepele. Eh minta duit dong. Sekarang ngutang dulu, entar pas udah nyampe Inggris baru dibayar. Ya? Ya?" rayu Ciel pake muka imut imutnya

*William terpesona liat keimutan Ciel* "Yaudah boleh. Tapi ntar bayar ya, ga mau tau. MONEY IS MY LIFE soalnya" *ngambil duit gocap habis itu kasih ke Ciel*

"Lho? Kok cuma segini? Tambah lagi dong~" *pasang muka cute neko*

*kata Sebastian dalam hati : Ah~ Bocchan imut deh, mirip kucing beneran. Saya jadi jatuh cinta gini*

"Kan saya baik, ganteng dan tidak pelit, jadi nih duit tambahannya. Tapi inget ya mesti di bayar"

"Ok William ganteng~ Eh gratis es pisang ijo-nya dong. Aus nih"

"BAAAAAH BANYAK MAUNYA LO BOCAH! SANA HUSSH HUSHH!" *ngusir Ciel dan Sebastian*

"Kalo ga mau ngasih es, utangnya ga bakal di bayar loh" *mata tajem, senyum sinis*

"A…Ampun deh" - "Nih es-nya, gratis gapapa deh" *William kalah telak*

ooooo

Akhirnya, berkat uang segepok yang dikasih William, Ciel dan Sebastian melanjutkan perjalanan lagi ke… *Ehem* Yah mereka ga langsung pergi lagi, tapi makan es pisang ijo dulu di Pantai Losari berdua. Cieeecieeee romantis benjet (?). Terus pas udah abis es-nya, mereka pun balik lagi ke Bogor, soalnya mereka penasaran sama asinan Bogor. Naek apa? Ya naek pesawat lah. Dan di pesawat tiba tiba…

_Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya~ Cinta satu malam buatku melayang~_

"Loh Sebastian? Nih lagu apa? Asik banget deh" *sambil ngedangdut ala orang Indonesia*

"Ini lagu judulnya Cinta Satu Malam. Ringtone hp saya kan lagunya ini, Bocchan"

"Oya? Nanti aku minta lagunya ya, kirimin lewat Bluetooth" *sahut Ciel masih asik ngedangdut* *TARIK MAAAANG!~*

"Yes My Lord" *ikut ikutan ngedangdut juga*

*TiNG TONG* "Perhatian Perhatian, para penumpang harap memakai sabuk pengaman, karena dalam beberapa menit kemudian pesawat kami akan mendarat di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara dengan selamat sentosa. P.S. buat Ciel sama Sebastian : kenapa kalian pas di Bogor ga beli asinannya? *Ehem* maklumi author yang gaje dan sangat bojek ini ya teman teman. Lalu, mereka naik bus Damrey menuju Bogor *hemat duit jadi ga pake taxi* Sesampainya di Bogor…

"Sebastian, yang jual asinan Bogor dimana sih?"

"Menurut peta, asinan Bogor terletak di no.6" *Sebastian udah punya feeling ga enak*

"Oh yaudah, kita kesana" jawab Ciel cuek, tanpa sadar itu tempat banci bersarang

Sesampainya disana…

"AH~~ ADA COWOK GANTENG ITU LAGI~~~ Haaaaiiii~" teriak seorang banci berambut merah yang ternyata namanya Grell

"…..Brrr….brr…brr… (syok tingkat dewa ga nyangka bakal ketemu Grell lagi)"

*Sebastian! Kenapa kita ketemu banci itu lagi? Terus gimana asinannya? Jadi ga beli?*

*Sebaiknya tidak jadi, Bocchan. Kalo saya terus disini saya bisa menjadi korban pelecehan seksual*

"Sebastian… LARI!"

"Eh?~~ Tunguuuu~ Jangan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian~~~"

_Uwoh gw ketemu tuh banci lagi di Bogor!_ *Ciel nge-tweet sambil lari (lagi)*

ooooo

Akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian pun ga jadi beli asinan karena ketemu sama banci abnormal yang waktu itu ada di Malioboro. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk beli talas Bogor atas rekomendasi Sebastian.

"Bang, se-iket berapaan nih talasnya?"

*bingung ada bule bisa bahasa Indonesia* "Emm.. gocap neng"

*kata Ciel dalam hati : NENG? OMIGOT LAGI-LAGI DIKIRA CEWEK!* tapi Ciel mencoba bersabar

"Yah bang, 30ribu aja deh bang"

"Yahhh gimana ya? Yaudah deh saya kasih segitu soalnya neng pengunjung bule pertama yang mampir ke warung saya"

"Woah, tengkyu bang. Abang ganteng deh" *inner Ciel : hoek! Gantengan gw kemana mana*

Dan, karena hari itu hari terakhir Ciel berlibur, pada hari itu pun Ciel dan Sebastian balik lagi ke Inggris. Ciel dan Sebastian sangaaaaaaaaat bahagia bisa ke Indonesia, walaupun 2x ketemu bencong abnormal di waktu mereka mo beli oleh-oleh.

ooooo

~MINNA-SAN! XD akhirnya cerita gaje dan sangat tidak bermutu ini selesai! Like it or hate it? Click REVIEW (?). Saya tau fict ini banyak (banget) kekurangan, jadi masukan terbuka untuk anda! XD~


End file.
